A New Life
by SportLover8
Summary: a story when king Brady wants to changes his ways,can he do it or is it to much for him?
1. Just the begining

This is one of my first fanfics and the other ones I forgot about so I'm going to start a new one so here it goes

I DON'T OWN PAIR OF KINGS

Brady Pov

I was taking a walk along the beach after a long day of king things Mason and Mikayla had me and Boomer do. At the moment I felt quite alone because me and Boomer haven't been spending as much time together as we used to. Everyone used to say we could never leave each other for more than a minute. Now I feel like we are growing apart.

As I was deep in my thoughts someone came up behind me,

"Brady?.." they said, I turned round to see Mikayla stood there.  
"Mikayla…. Sorry I was thinking deeply" I said  
"Oh, what were you thinking about?" She asked, I just stood there deciding if I should tell her"But you don't have to tell me If you don't want to talk about it"she said taking me out of my thoughts again.  
"What no its okay I will tell you, I was thinking about me and Boomer, we haven't been spending a lot of time together lately ever since he has had Rebecca come live with us out here he has been spending all his free time with her the only time we really hang out is when we do king stuff and we all know that that's only like once a month but we used to be soo close and never apart but now everything has changed." I said not knowing how she would take it.  
"Well Brady sometimes people need space from others that they spend a lot of time with, Boomer has also found someone special, someone else special as well as you, maby that's all you need, is to find someone special that you care about or something that you can do and achieve something. Is there anything that you would like to do as a life goal?" Mikayla asked. I thought for a bit until I finally thought about it  
"yeah, yeah there is I have always wanted to be like my dad you know a great fighter, loyal, helpful, kind, honest, just a good king that can protect his kingdom from anything because I know that me and Boomer have not been the best kings in the world but I want to change that, I need to change that" I said the last part quietly but I think she heard.  
"Wow Brady, I never knew that you think like that, what you just said is really kingly and I think that you can achieve everything that you want to do if you believe that you can, you can ask my dad for help if you want him to train you he can make you the fighter your dad was. If you really want this?" Mikayla said and it got me thinking, Mason could help me and I really did want this I want to be a good, no great king for the people of Kinkow.  
" Yeah thanks Mikayla, I really want this to work and you really think it will?" I ask.  
"Of course I do if you're anything like your dad then yeah you can do anything you want to." Mikayla tells me.  
"Thanks Mikayla, that's a great help I will tell you if it works out." I smile and she smiles back.

"You know I think we should be heading back to the castle now." I say to her.  
"yeah okay" she replies, she looks sad and I think she needs to talk  
"Hey, what's wrong why are you sad?" I ask she looks up from the ground.

"Oh nothing I'm fine." She said as she sighs  
"okay but if you ever need to talk you know where I am" I tell her even though I still don't think shes okay.

**Back at the castle Masons Pov**

"Where are they?!" Me and Boomer are pacing round the throne room worried about where Brady and Mikayla had gone to.  
"Brady said that he was going for a quick walk along the beach." Boomer mentioned, I looked at him and we both ran out the door to see Brady lying on the ground looking at the stars talking to Mikayla in the courtyard.

**Brady and Mikayla's conversation Brady POV**

"All the stars are beautiful, don't you think?" Mikayla asks me.  
"Yeah definitely I could stay here all night looking at them." I say to her.  
I then notice Mason and Boomer enter the courtyard and stand up telling Mikayla.

"Hi daddy" Mikayla greets him as I greet Boomer.  
"Mikayla where were you?" Mason asks stern  
" I was just on the Beach helping King Brady with a problem." She answers her father's question.  
"And Brady what is it you need help with?" he asks me and I freeze.  
"I umm…. Was wondering.. if you… could we talk in private please?" I as  
"sure" he answers, Boomer and Mikayla leave into the throne room.  
"Mason I was wondering if you could help me be a strong fighter and a strong leader like my dad and you?" I ask him  
"Well of course I will my king, but you have to follow all of my rules to become a great king and a strong fighter." he tells me  
"yeah of course I will Maso- coach" I answer  
"Well then we will start first thing tomorrow morning." We both smile and leave.

I go into my room to rest for the new life I will be achieving tomorrow onwards I just don't want Boomer finding out about this because he will just try and talk me out of it. I really want this to work I want to be a better king than I was before I want everything I did before to not matter anymore because I will be this new king that everyone will be proud of my parents, Mason and the islanders.

I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about everything that has happened in my life and how I can all change.


	2. First day of training

I do not own pair of kings

Brady pov

I woke up in the morning but not normally something was making a loud disturbing noise. It was Mason marching around my room, Boomer was still asleep how can he sleep through this? I asked myself. I got out of bed slowly and made my way to Mason who had now stopped since he seen me.  
"Hi my king are you ready for the first day of kin-"I cut him off and took a look at Boomer and made my way onto the balcony pulling Mason along with me.  
"Sorry Mason I just don't want Boomer finding out about what I'm doing he will try to stop me because he thinks were doing great jobs as kings, and yeah I'm ready for king training!" I said with a smile, and he smiles back.

"so what are we going to do today coach? "I ask Mason.  
"First we are going to read a few pages of the Great Book and a few pages at night we will do that every day. Then we will take a run around the jungle, and then do some exercises, learn some basic sword and fighting move, and to round the day off we will take a swim in the sea." Mason replies as if he has been thinking of it for ages.  
"Okay great!" I say as we go into the throne room to get the great book so I can read half of chapter 1. This is the start of a new life for me and I think I'm going to like it.

Boomer POV

I woke up in the morning (12:00) and looked over at Brady's bed, he wasn't there, strange. I rolled out of bed and stumbled down the stairs to the throne room where I seen two guards talking while standing guard of the door. I walked over to them to ask them if they knew where Brady was and they just shook their heads, helpful much. After a while (5 minutes) I gave up on looking for Brady and went to our room and turned on the laptop and called Rebecca.

Brady POV

I was in the jungle running with Mason when we saw some tarantula people walking into a cave and we hid behind a bunch of trees, we seen them go into some dark cave right in the middle of the jungle right in the middle of the dark and light side of Kinkow. We stood/crouched down and just listened, course I couldn't understand anything they said so I just looked at Mason with a confused look, He just whispered "I'll tell you later" I just nodded in response. After the tarantula people all made it into the cave me and Mason stood up from out hiding spot and looked at the cave entrance.

"We will look in there when you have learned how to fight." Mason said.  
"Okay, but how long will that take?" I asked.  
" hopefully not that long but it depends on how quick you pick up on things." He responded and we started to run back towards the castle.

At the castle Mikayla POV

_I really hope Brady and my dad are okay I don't know what they are doing or where they are but I know that Brady wants to be a better king and so daddy had probably taken him somewhere where he can learn some things about the island._ Then the door opens and in came Brady and my dad looking sweaty and tired.

"Hi daddy, King Brady." I greeted them.  
"Hey Mikayla" They said at the same time.  
"Where were you both?" I asked curiously.  
"We were taking a run around the island." Brady answered.  
"Oh, um Brady Boomer was looking for you something about video chatting your aunt and uncle? And then jumping out of the king balloon in some sort of suit?" I said what Boomer told me.  
"What is he on about?" Brady asked me. I just shrugged, he stared into my eyes and I met his too, it didn't last for long because dad spoke.  
"Brady we have to move onto our next piece of work." Mason said.  
"Yeah of course coach." Brady said, wait coach?  
"Bye Mikayla!" Brady shouted.

_Since when has Brady called my dad 'coach?' _I asked myself but decided not to think about it.

Brady POV

Me and Mason were in the courtyard getting ready to do some exercising, there were weights and rope ladders and all different things. I was just standing there wondering what Mason would have me do. I was up for a challenge but I wasn't sure what I could manage.

"Okay King Brady, I want you to start out with the small weights and lift them up 5 times." Mason commanded. I did as I was told and lifted up the small ones first and lifted 5 times.  
" Okay that's good now another 5." I did the same again.

After 5 minutes of doing the same thing with the same weight Mason got out the rope ladder and placed it on the floor. "okay now put down the weights." I did as I was told." And run through the rope ladder start out slow like a jog." I did that. "Good now a little faster." I did that and kept getting faster until I was sprinting up and down the ladder as fast as I could.  
" Great now go and pick up the same weight, and run through the ladder while lifting up the weights." I got into a starting position with the weights in my hands and standing at the end of the ladder ready to run. I started running and lifting, Mason then told me to go faster again and so that's what I did until he told me to stop." Okay I think that's enough weights for today let's take a break and go have a drink and food shall we?" Mason offered  
"Yeah of course" I answered, we still had fighting left and it was about 2 in the afternoon.

At the table Boomer POV

"So Brady where have you been all day?" I asked.  
"I have been out down the beach just taking a walk." Brady answered.  
"Oh okay well I was thinking maybe we could video chat Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill?" I asked  
"Uh yeah sure just give me another hour or two?" Brady asked.  
"Okay sure whenever." I told him. Just then Mikayla entered

"HI my Kings." Mikayla greeted  
"Hey Mikayla." Brady said, and then I stood up to leave. When I left I passed Mason on his way to the dining room.

Brady POV

Boomer got up to leave as Mason entered," My king it's time to continue your training" He whispered the last part.

"Okay, see you later Mikayla." I said as I left, I could just make out her replying.

We went out into the courtyard again and stood opposite each other, as Mason started to talk about the basic stance of fighting.

" Okay My King just stand like I'm standing and you're ready to fight." Mason told me, I did what I was told and stood opposite him doing what he did.  
"Here is the first basic move, a punch." He showed me and I copied for another hour until I had learnt a basic punch and kick and some routines that included the both of them.

Then we made our way to the beach to do some swimming to finish of our long day. After being in the sea for an hour I decided it was time to go and call aunt Nancy and uncle Bill with Boomer.


End file.
